


Tumblr Prompts

by taeminleaf



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smut, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: A collection of my Tumblr prompts/asks (1k and under usually)





	1. Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> this will include;
> 
> -oneshots  
> -drabbles  
> -short/incomplete things?  
> -asks/prompts/requests  
> etc
> 
> and if u wanna send me stuff either here or on tumblr here are the prompt lists, (and of course they dont have to be from the lists, they can be things u want :3)
> 
> phrase prompts: http://taeminleaf.tumblr.com/post/161334467832/writing-prompts
> 
> 300 word prompts: https://lukeskywalkersbutt.tumblr.com/post/131359428217/300-words-or-less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23. “Just pretend to be my date.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Jong, I don’t really see the point in this, what are we even doing here?” Taemin complains as he’s dragged into a small restaurant by Jonghyun.

“Just hush! He could be here any minute, we need to get a booth!” Jonghyun commands as he pulls Taemin by the sleeve, guiding him to an empty booth while looking for a waitress to get them some food and drinks to start them off.

Taemin huffs as he’s pushed into the seat across from Jonghyun. “Is this really the right way to do things? Can’t you just mope in privacy instead of doing this?”

 _Kibum-_ Jonghyun’s now-ex boyfriend who had cheated on him- would soon be arriving here, he came to this place every Thursday afternoon, even before he met Jonghyun, it was his routine. Today was no different, save for the fact that since breaking up with him, to put it lightly, Jonghyun’s been a mess. He was angry, sad, confused and didn’t really know how to handle his grief, and when Taemin jokingly said they should somehow try and make Kibum jealous, he didn’t think Jonghyun would agree.

“Taemin please, you’re the one who suggested it, _please_? I’ll do your laundry for the month?” Jonghyun pleads. “Please, please just- pretend to be my date, please, just like you suggested?”

“How’s this gonna solve anything anyways?”

“It’s an ego boost for me, that’s how.” Jonghyun says, looking around the room and awaiting Kibum’s arrival. His eyes travel everywhere even though he knows the whereabouts of Kibum’s favourite spot- the single chair and table at the front of the room, right beside a big window. He sits in the booth, impatiently bouncing and Taemin watches him, a little too concerned. Taemin huffs again.

“How do you know he’s even gonna look at you? And then what? What am I supposed to do, jump you in front of everybody??” Taemin’s tone seems collected, calm even, but the truth is, he’s dying a little on the inside. It’s nothing big, no big deal. He’s just been silently, hopelessly, desperately in love with Jonghyun for over a year, maybe two, and Jonghyun only dated Kibum for a few months.

“No Tae, just- I dunno, hold my hand?” Jonghyun cranes his head to the side, wearing a mopey look on his face, and really, all that makes Taemin want to do is cup his cheeks and kiss him softly, but no, he’s come this far with keeping his emotions in, respecting Jonghyun’s feelings and giving him space and time to heal, he won’t ruin things by confessing early, no matter how much he wants to.

“Fine.” Taemin agrees, hesitantly clasping Jonghyun’s warm hand across the table. He pulls out his phone to avoid any unnecessary eye contact that could lead to the reddening of his cheeks.

“He should be here any minute,” Jonghyun says, looking around. 

But then suddenly Taemin’s heart is in his throat because Jonghyun decides to _lace_ their fingers together, making the chaste contact of their hands just a bit more intimate. And while Jonghyun thinks nothing of it, Taemin is burning on the inside.

Taemin looks up to see Jonghyun squirming. Kibum’s finally arrived. Before Taemin can get a word out though, Jonghyun is turning to face him, and giving him such a loving look, it’s so overwhelming he wants to look away, _needs_ to look away before he literally turns into a tomato. “I see..Kibum is here,” Taemin says, hoping the bashfulness isn’t obvious in his voice.

“Never mind him.” Jonghyun says, but Taemin can’t help but worry as he watches Kibum approach their table from behind Jonghyun’s back.

“Well then Jonghyun, fancy seeing you here after all this time, who’s the new bitch you got?”

Jonghyun clenches his jaw for a moment, then faces Kibum. “Taemin isn’t a bitch, _Kibum_ , he’s my boyfriend.”

“Honey, they’re synonymous, don’t get so pissed off, you’re in public. And come on, really, you could do so much better, he’s such a downgrade from me.” Kibum scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Please, everything is an upgrade from _you._ ”

“Jonghyun please, lets just order, forget about it, huh?” Taemin asks, rubbing his thumb over Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun turns to Taemin and suddenly he goes soft. The younger is almost radiating with beauty, positively brimming with innocence. Jonghyun’s knees seem to go weak and then he’s leaning on the table, leaning over Taemin. He doesn’t quite know what’s come over him, but no rational thoughts in his head are telling him to stop.

Then suddenly Jonghyun is leaning over their table, clutching Taemin’s hand tighter while leaning in for a soft kiss. Taemin is frozen, stuck to the ground, and entirely speechless as Jonghyun’s lips linger a moment more, and when Jonghyun finally pulls back, they make eye contact, and somehow, something _clicks_ , something falls into place. Suddenly everything makes perfect sense. Jonghyun thinks he really likes kissing Taemin, really likes the boy in general, and that makes his chest ache for more.

The back of Jonghyun’s mind is screaming at him for being such an idiot, for not noticing all the love he had right in front of him all this time. and Taemin, well Taemin just falls deeper-if that’s even possible.

In the moments their mouths are separated, they both huff against each other, their eyes glued to one another’s. By now they’ve totally forgotten Kibum’s presence or the fact that they’re in public, because really, does any of that matter now that everything’s fallen into place?

They don’t waste anymore time thinking, and instead Jonghyun leans close again, breathing Taemin in before taking his lips between his once again, and this time Taemin responds, cupping Jonghyun’s cheeks just like he had wanted. Kissing him back softly, gently, tenderly like all those other times he’d dreamt about it.

They don’t even hear Kibum scoffing and walking away. They’re too distracted, too absorbed in each other to care about anything else.

“Tae..Taemin..” Jonghyun pants between a kiss. “What, what is this..I feel so-”

“Me too,” Taemin cuts him off, kissing him again.

Somehow they spend another few minutes kissing softly, trying to catch their breaths here and there before they hear a waitress clear her throat. Quickly they part with a smack, both red in the face and lips generously kissed.

“May I take your orders?” she asks, smiling.

* * *

 


	2. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vamp au cuz why not? ;;3
> 
> Prompt 75. “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

* * *

 

“Tae, are you sure about this?” Jongin asks, mentally preparing for the embarrassment Taemin is about to face when this doesn’t go smoothly.

“Yesss, don’t worry, it’ll all be fine.” Taemin reassures. Except neither of them know if this’ll work out. _This_ being Taemin’s plan to somehow magically swoon Jonghyun.

Jonghyun- the two hundred year old vampire that’s been the object of Taemin’s affection for a while now. He’s not that much older that Taemin and Jongin, but that’s not what intimidates Taemin, what does is Jonghyun’s suave personality and over-the-moon good looks. Taemin has tried things in the past, but most often ends up chickening out at the last minute, right when those deep, dark blood-hued eyes meet his own he seems to become goo, unable to form proper words.

Today though, Taemin’s finally going to try something and see it through, anything, to win over the other.

Taemin is already stepping over to Jonghyun across the room of their college’s cafeteria when Jongin whispers to himself; “Can vampires even faint??”

“Hey, Jonghyun,” Taemin starts, flashing a half-crazed smile that he thinks looks normal.

Jonghyun looks up from his phone, smiling a little when he sees Taemin. “Oh, Taemin, hey.” 

“What’re you up to, hyung?”

Jonghyun smiles again. “Oh not much, emails and stuff, you?”

“Hmm nothing, just- whoa, is it just me or is the room spinning?” Taemin gasps a little, his form starts to wobbles and Jonghyun’s smile fades away into confusion.

“T- Taemin are you okay..?”

“Nn..feel so dizzy,” Taemin half-slurs, his balance failing him before he falls against Jonghyun’s chest. _Mmm hard muscle_ , Taemin notices. Jonghyun drops his phone and instinctively grabs hold of Taemin under his arms.

“Taemin what the hell? Are you alright?” Jonghyun asks, not really sure what’s come over Taemin. He hold his tighter and pulls him higher as he stands with Taemin against him, trying to see his face- and he swears he sees the hint of a smile but thinks nothing of it, that is until he _swears_ he feels two small hands subtly squeezing his butt.

 _Oh_ , Jonghyun realizes, and then smiles devilishly.

“Ah Taemin, you’re really funny..and cute too,” Jonghyun sighs, laughing. Taemin stills, but doesn’t move or speak. _How the hell did he see through it? I thought I was a pretty decent actor_.., Taemin curses.

“Taemin, the act is up, come on,” Jonghyun says, wiggling his arms still wrapped around Taemin’s waist. Taemin finally looks up and his face is mere inches away from Jonghyun’s, _too close_ for this early on. Taemin’s eyes go wide and he pulls back drastically, until there’s a foot of space between them, and even then Jonghyun’s hands are still on him. Taemin swears if he wasn’t undead his face would be pinker than a baboon’s ass right now.

“Um~” Taemin mumbles, noticing Jonghyun’s hands on him, but not daring to move. Jonghyun smirks, and pulls Taemin close, so close their chests touch.

“Taemin…you ‘fainted’, straight into my arms.” Jonghyun laughs. “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” He smiles, sliding a hand to Taemin’s butt and patting it lightly.

“Wh..what are you saying..?”

“I’m _saying_ that, well, you’re cute, and I’ve liked you for a while, so why don’t we go out?” Jonghyun asks so nonchalantly. Taemin’s mouth is agape, and he doesn’t think it can get any wider until Jonghyun stands up straight and takes one of his hands and kisses it softly. Taemin almost melts right there.

“Huh!?” Taemin gasps, wide-eyed. He can’t believe any of this is happening, it’s almost too good to be true.

“We already have each other’s numbers thanks to that group assignment we worked on a few weeks ago so, I’ll call you? Yeah?”

“Um- yeah..?” Taemin scrambles for words but suddenly Jonghyun’s hands are off him and he’s leaving the cafeteria, showing Taemin one last cheeky smile before turning a corner. Taemin sighs and goes to find Jongin.

He finds him on his phone a ways away from the caff. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me vampires don’t faint??” Taemin gasps.

“You see, the thing is-”

“Ahhh I don’t wanna hear it. It went well by the way.” Taemin smiles.

* * *

 


End file.
